


Control

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Cages, Creampie, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Knotting, Light BDSM, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Sometimes the king of Spades likes to give up control.It's a good thing Lancer is such a dependable son.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill the spadecest tag all by myself if i have to dont fucking test me

“Are those tight enough, dad?”

With a deep breath, the king of Spades tests the silken rope binding his wrists together to the headboard, satisfied to find they’re nice and snug. He can’t quite see how Lancer has tied them, but he’s been getting better at this sort of stuff, and the king trusts that Lancer knows what he’s doing at this point. He’s so nice about setting all this stuff up, asking if everything’s all right every step of the way, as if his dad can’t handle a bit of force. It would bother the king if it didn’t make him feel so warm and fuzzy inside, knowing Lancer cares.

“It’s just fine, son. You’ve done a wonderful job.”

Lancer grins at his dad, “Nuh-uh-uh dad! That’s not what you’re supposed to call me!” he says gleefully, subtly giving his handiwork a critical look-over. Hands bound: check. Cock age: check. Collar: check.

The king grins right back at his son, happy he’s already falling into his role, “Of course, my King, how could I forget? Forgive me.”

“Well! Maybe I’ll forgive you,” Lancer giggles, shuffling forward until his crotch is practically in his dad’s face, “but only if you can show me what a good dad you are, okay?”

The king hums, licking his lips in anticipation, “Yes, my King,” He answers obediently, though a glint of mischief is visible in his eyes, “what do you wish for me to do?”

“Silly, you know what to do!” Lancer says, rolling his hips forward, “make me feel good with your mouth, dad. It’s a suitable punishment for being so disrespectful earlier, don’t you think?”

“Of course it is, my King. I will do as you desire.”

Lancer sighs happily as his dad licks along his pussy, tongue broad and flat. It’s warm and wet and big, Lancer squirms a little as his dad stops licking just under his dick, before opening his mouth wide and taking it inside his mouth, mindful of his sharp, jagged teeth.

Lancer shivers. He’s always found his father’s teeth impressive, and it’s always such a thrill when his dad pleasures him with his mouth. Just the knowledge that, if his dad wanted, he could… seriously hurt him with a simple bite, but trusting him not to, and in turn, his dad trusting Lancer enough to do this kind of stuff with him.

He starts gently thrusting into his dad’s mouth, encouraging him to use his tongue some more on his pussy, as hard as it may be. Lancer knows his dad can do it though, with some effort. His tongue is plenty long enough, he knows.

Lancer lets out a happy mewl as his dad’s tongue slides between his vulva, hitting just the right spots, as he knows his dad would. He’s such a good dad.

Not to mention how nice he looked like this, mouth open as wide as it could go, drool leaking down like waterfalls from his lips and tongue, eyes scrounged up in concentration while he’s visibly straining not to pull on the rope around his wrists. He can hear his dad’s belly mouth panting behind him, and he’s sure that if he were to look, it would also be drooling all over itself. The image alone makes him moan noisily as he rocks his hips into his father’s ministrations and grabs him by the horns to force him to choke further on his cock.

(not that he could really choke as long as his other mouth was still free. Duh.)

Lancer feels the pleasure building in his tummy, hot and coiling like a spring. His dad’s mouth is so talented, so warm and soft, and the way his tongue is working its way into Lancer’s vagina was making him let out little squeaks every time it managed to get a little deeper, and then, when without warning the king sucks his dick _just_ right, the pleasure peaks, and all Lancer knows for the next few seconds is a white haze of bliss coursing throughout his entire body.

The king lets his mouth relax as Lancer starts coming, trying to swallow the ropes of cum Lancer is shooting into him. He isn’t quite able to do so though, and ends up drooling out a good amount of it.

It takes a few moments for Lancer to regain coherent though, but then remembered he should probably give his dad some room to breathe. Carefully, he moves backwards until he’s sitting on his dad’s stomach, grinning happily as he watches his dad try to lick up the remains of his come from his mouth. Despite not having been touched at all yet, his dad looks satisfied.

Lancer breathily giggles, “that was pretty good dad! I think I’ve forgiven you for earlier.”

“I am glad, my King.” His dad replies. He looks like he genuinely means it.

“Such a good dad!” Lancer cackles, “I think good dads like you deserve a reward. Do you think you deserve a reward, dad?”

“It would be an honor, my King.”

“Then it’s settled!” Lancer says, shuffling backwards again until he’s able to sit on his dad’s thighs, “do you want this stuff to come off?” he asks with glee, running his fingers up and down the cock cage that was preventing his dad’s dick from hardening.

The king chokes on his breath, feeling the touch through the material, “please,” he grunts, tugging at his restraints and bucking up into his son’s hand, “my King,” he adds as an afterthought, almost having forgotten his place.

“Ho ho ho!” Lancer laughs, “you really are desperate, right dad?”

“I am, my King. Please.”

“Please what? I’m trying to reward you here, dad! You have to tell me what you want.” Lancer’s manic grin reaches his playfully twinkling eyes.

What a little shit.

The king throws his head back and moans, making a show of it, “please, my King! Please take that device off of me!”

“And?”

The king groans, “fuck me, my King! Make me feel good, please!”

Lancer snickers, but starts fiddling with the cock cage, satisfied with his father’s begging, “alright dad, got it!”

After a few moments, it snaps open and gets quickly removed, allowing the king’s proud cock to rise to its full length. A moan of relief escapes the king, and rises his hips in anticipation.

Lancer happily plays with his father’s cock for a bit, stroking it teasingly, before reaching under himself to gather up some of the natural fluids that squirted out of his vagina when he came moments ago, and slathers them on the king’s cock. When he seems satisfied, he rises himself up above it, and takes a moment to position it right.

After a few steadying breaths, he lowers himself slowly on his dad’s dick, and lets out a loud whine when it stretches him almost to his limit.

The king has to focus on holding himself back, determined to be good for his King. His King didn’t tell him to move, so he won’t. He won’t.

After what feels like hours, the king bottoms out inside Lancer, letting out a deep breath. Lancer is oh so soft and warm and tight and oh god he’s not gonna last long like this. He whines, squirming, trying to stave off the too-close orgasm.

Lancer huffs and puffs, feeling proud he took all of his dad inside him. Not that he doubted his ability to do so, but it was always such a nice feeling, being so full, so filled to the brim. A confirmation his dad's love.

“That’s a good dad,” he pants, grin still unwavering, “now, I want you to fuck me nice and hard until you come inside me. Paint me all nice inside, okay dad? You can do that right?”

The king’s breath hitches, but obeys.

“Yes, my King,” he gasps, and immediately starts thrusting up and down, meeting Lancers demand.

Lancer mewls in pleasure as his dad starts moving. Despite having come not so long ago, he’s already aroused again, and moves with his dad, timing his bounces to meet with his dad’s rough thrusts.

“Yesssss-!” he moans out, breath hitching every time his dad thrusts upwards, “s-so good dad! Mo-oore-!”

The king yells out in pleasure, tongues lolling out of both of his mouths. His pace is harsh, punishing, but it’s exactly what Lancer had asked for, and god it’s so good, Lancer feels so good, and his knot is swelling and-

Before he knows it, the king is already coming, filling Lancer up, up, up-!

Lancer comes a second time, just from the feeling of being so full.

Both of them let out grunts of pleasure as the king continued coming inside Lancer, until it’s seeped out of him, even with the king’s knot doing its best to keep as much inside as it can.

Slowly, they relax as the haze from the intense orgasm they just had lets up, Lancer slumping down on his dad’s stomach, still stuck on his knot.

The king puts his hand on Lancer’s head to stroke it, realizing he broke the rope during his orgasm. Oh well.

“He he…” Lancer giggles, “that was pretty great, dad.” He nuzzles his dad’s stomach, intense satisfaction radiating off of his entire body.

The king hums in confirmation.

His knot should be going down soon.

He nudges Lancer.

“Hey,” he says, voice slurring a bit, “M’knot’s going down. You should go wash up, son.”

“In a moment,” Lancer purrs, almost like a content cat, “still feels nice inside…”

The king laughs.

Maybe cuddling a moment longer with Lancer won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> @foxyinferno321 on twitter


End file.
